Jingo
|pastaffie=Kittypet |namest=Kittypet: Loner: |namesl=Jingo Jingo |livebooks= Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''None''}} Jingo is a dark brown tabby she-cat with the tip of her tail missing. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Sunrise :When Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, and Hazeltail are looking for Sol, they encounter some dogs in a Twolegplace. Before Lionblaze starts to attack, Jingo intervenes in the fight by knocking down a silver boulder making a shattering crash. Jingo pops up from behind the fallen boulder and tells the patrol to help her push another one over quickly. With Brambleclaw's help, Jingo and him manage to push over another silver boulder making Twoleg rubbish spill out. As the dogs struggle to get around the boulders and the spilled contents, Jingo orders the Clan cats to get a move on and explains that it won't hold them off for long. Jingo then dives through a narrow gap that was hidden by the silver boulders with the patrol following her. When the dogs get free of the silver boulders, Jingo directs them down a narrow path between two fences. She halts at a small hole through the fence and tell the Clan cats that they must go through there. :Once all of the patrol makes it through, Brambleclaw asks where they should go now, but Jingo's reply is drowned out by the dogs' barking. When a small brown-and-white dog manages to get it's head through the hole, Jingo darts forward and slashes her claw across the dog's nose. With no time to lose, she then leads the Clan cats to the entrance of a Twoleg nest. When Brambleclaw protests at going into a Twoleg nest, Jingo retorts that they can stay outside and be eaten. After much confusion, the patrol decides to follow Jingo into the nest. :Once inside the nest, Jingo directs them through an archway to a larger room commenting that they might as well meet the others. Jingo then introduces herself and and a few of her friends such as Hussar, Speckle, Pod, and Fritz. When she finished speaking, she leapt up and stood next to Fritz. Brambleclaw asks about Fritz's strange reaction the night before. Jingo solemnly responds that they do not trust strangers anymore since Sol's arrival. Jingo reveals that Sol came last leaf-bare and lived on the edge of the Twolegplace, but when the weather turned cold, he moved into the abandoned Twoleg nest inviting other cats to join him. Jingo continues that she joined with Hussar because she thought it was a good idea of a community of cats making a home for themselves. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze then ask about beliefs and if Sol was like a leader. Jingo respond that life was good and they could spend it how they wanted. Pod then interrupts snapping that life was not good, but Jingo protests that it wasn't that bad until later. :Brambleclaw introduces himself and the rest of the patrol, dips his head, and thanks Jingo for helping them with the dogs, acknowledging that the dogs would've ripped the patrol to pieces without her. With everyone settled down, Jingo starts to explain that Sol didn't cause any trouble at the start until more and more cats joined him in the abandoned Twoleg nest. Bleakly, she continues explaining that the dogs found the nest and whenever the cats managed to hunt, the dogs would steal their prey sometimes even killing a cat. Jingo sadly mentions Flower and how Jingo persuaded her to join with Sol, but was killed by the dogs. :After letting Hussar take up the story, Jingo adds in that Sol taught them how to fight and with Sol's approval, they went to fight the dogs. Jingo mentions Pepper who was chosen to go out and lure the dogs into a small den. With the mention of Pepper and Sol, Jet comes out hissing. Jingo explains to the Clan cats that Pepper was Jet's littermate and can't bear the mentions of Sol. :At the sound of a yowl, everyone panicked except for Jingo and Hussar. Prompted back into the story, Jingo goes on explaining that the loners Sol recruited raced into the den, and attacked the dogs but were too large and ferocious that the cats had to retreat. :Pod explained that Sol didn't even watch the fight and Jingo adds that if he apologized, things might have been different, but instead, Sol claimed that it was not his fault because the loners chose to attack. Jingo ends the story by saying that they asked him to leave though he protested that it would be a mistake but left without a fight. :At the end of her story, Jingo invites the Clan cats to explain what they know of Sol. Brackenfur tells Jingo about Sol's persuasion and Birchfall reveals about why they are looking for Sol when Jingo asks. Soon, Chirp reveals that Sol is back and living with Purdy. Brambleclaw states that they'll go looking for him, but Jingo intervenes in their plans claiming that it's too late now. She allows the Clan cats to stay in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the night and offers them some fresh-kill. :The following morning, Jingo comes through the entrance of the den with a brisk nod of greeting. She leads the Clan cats into the Twoleg territory, and then explains that the journey is going to be a bit different than the one that previous night. She warns the patrol that they won't be setting paw on the ground until they reach their destination due to the danger of the dogs. :Once the cats take off, Jingo explains about a small house dog nuisance and nests for monsters while leading the Clan cats through the Twolegplace. At a break in the fence, Jingo decides that it's best if all the cats jump across. Once Jingo jumps landing steadily on the other side, Hollyleaf and the others jump across. :After everyone is safely across, Jingo comes by an unfriendly, blue-furred tom. The tom asks where the group is going and Jingo calmly replies that they're just passing through and points out that he is the one delaying them from their destination. After the blue-furred tom leaves, Jingo announces to the Clan cats that they can lose the dogs from that point forward and then climbs her way up to a Twoleg roof. She mentions to Hollyleaf that sometimes she just comes up to take advantage of the view. :Jumping back on the ground, past a Thunderpath, and safe from the dogs, Jingo finds shelter for her and the patrol in a tree once it starts to rain. Amused by Lionblaze's comment of being squirrels, she responds that he can learn something new every day. :After traveling farther into the Twolegplace, Jingo points out a holly bush where Purdy is near. Brambleclaw thanks Jingo, but then asks why she doesn't go back to her housefolk. She responds saying that the cats back in the abandoned Twoleg nest need a leader to follow and once Sol left, she was the one who stepped up. Giving herself a shake and touching noses with each cat on the patrol, Jingo wishes them good luck, inviting them to come see her and the other cats again if they're ever passing by. She then leaves them with her head and tail high. Brambleclaw then murmers good bye to her saying her name with the suffix of a Clan leader. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story'' : Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:Loner Category:Sunrise characters Category:Characters Category:Kittypet Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters